


One Piece PETs: Treehouse

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [221]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: The SHs build a treehouse; based off of the ch. 489 color spread of One Piece. Takes place pre-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Treehouse**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This stupendous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

The Straw Hat Pirates were in the middle of a project.

 

What is it, you ask? A treehouse. One that would reach the Heavens.

 

Of course, what would one expect from this motley crew of pirates?

 

"We're just that awesome," Luffy spoke up, "Though it was mostly Franky's idea."

 

"You're welcome!" Franky called.

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "How fun!"

 

"Let's do this!" Chopper cheered.

 

"I got the supplies!" Usopp added, holding wood, tools, and nails.

 

"Good!" Luffy praised, giving his friend a thumbs up.

 

And so began the work; Zoro sat against the tree, napping.

 

"Lazy-ass numb-nuts," Sanji muttered.

 

"Heard that, dumb-ass cook," Zoro retorted, "And who're you calling numb-nuts, numb-nuts?!"

 

"You, ya lazy, good-for-nothing tiger!" Sanji spat.

 

"Oh, not again," Nami grumbled.

 

"Cue the fight cloud." Usopp deadpanned. "3...2...1..."

 

A fight cloud erupted as Sanji and Zoro began fighting. Nami sighed and shook her head. "Let's just focus on building this treehouse."

 

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered.

 

So they resumed building their treehouse. However, Luffy soon grew bored.

 

"I'm bored," he groaned, "There's nothing to do out here."

 

"Luffy, we've just begun building," Nami explained, eating a purple apple, "How can you be bored, already?"

 

"Nami, this is me we're talking about," Luffy answered, "I have a short attention span...plus, I'm hungry!"

 

His stomach growled to prove his point.

 

"See?" Luffy asked.

 

Nami heaved a sigh.

 

"You're gonna have to wait, Luffy," Sanji spoke up, having stopped fighting with Zoro, "we're not having lunch until this treehouse is done."

 

"Aww, but I'm hungry, now~!" Luffy whined.

 

"Want an apple?" Nami offered an apple to Luffy.

 

"Ooh!" Luffy chirped. "Thank you, Nami!"

 

"Yep," Nami replied.

 

Luffy took the apple from her and sank his teeth into the violet fruit.

 

"Mmm~!" he hummed, savoring the sweet juices.

 

"Anyhoo," Usopp began, "Somebody pass me some boards."

 

Chopper passed him a couple wooden boards.

 

"Thank you," Usopp spoke.

 

You're all probably wondering where Robin's at. Well, as always, she was reading a book. This time, on a cloud!

 

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed as he saw her. "Robin, how'd you get up there?!"

 

"I've learned not to question it," Robin answered, "Would you like to try?"

 

"Would I?!" Luffy repeated.

 

"Oh, no," Nami muttered, "Luffy, please be careful!"

 

"Nami, it's Luffy," Usopp explained, "careful isn't in his vocabulary."

 

"I know..." Nami concurred with dread. "Why do I bother...?"

 

"Okay," Luffy started, "Gum-Gum...ROCKET!!"

 

He stretched his arms out to grab a cloud. His paws caught one and his arms stretched back with the cloud in tow.

 

"Yes!" he cheered at his success.

 

"Can I hold it?" Chopper asked.

 

"Sure!" Luffy replied as he handed Chopper the cloud.

 

"Whoa," the reindeer spoke, holding the cloud, "So puffy!"

 

Soon, a school of golden fish floated by.

 

"Ooh, fish!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Wow!" Chopper gasped. "So pretty!"

 

Two fish flew by Robin, who smiled at them.

 

"How cute," she mused.

 

With Sanji, he was trying to coax a couple of fish to him while holding a net behind his back.

 

"Here, fishy, fishy," he spoke, "Come to Sanji."

 

"Bleh!" the fish stuck their tongues out at the cook.

 

"What the--?!" Sanji questioned. "Why you little...! Come here!!"

 

He attempted to catch the fish with his net, only for them to fly away.

 

"Dammit!" he cursed. "Come here so I can filet you!"

 

"What's wrong, cook?" Zoro quipped. "Can't handle a few fish?"

 

"Kiss my ass, Moss Head." Sanji retorted.

 

"You kiss mine, Dartboard!" Zoro barked.

 

Thus ensuing in another fight cloud.

 

"Not again..." Nami grumbled.

 

"Eh," Usopp muttered with a shrug, "what can you do?"

 

"Ahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Oh, Zoro." Robin sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

 

Afterwards, Sanji and Zoro ceased their fighting. Mostly because Nami made them stop.

 

"Seriously, guys," she began, "Would it kill you to act your freaking age?! You're acting like a pair of cubs!"

 

"He started it!" the guys argued, pointing an accusing finger at the other.

 

"I don't care who started it!" Nami spat. "I finished it!"

 

"Ooh!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Luffy, hush, I got this." Nami told him.

 

"Okay!" Luffy replied.

 

Next, Luffy stood up, holding his hat on his head.

 

"Okay, I'm going go for a jump!" he exclaimed.

 

"What?!" Nami questioned. "No, you are not, Mister!"

 

"Yeah, do you know how high up we are?!" Franky asked.

 

"Relax, guys!" Luffy answered. "I'm only gonna land on the clouds!"

 

"Luffy, I wanna go, too!" Chopper exclaimed.

 

"Don't forget me!" Brook added.

 

"Oh, dear Ceiling Cat," Nami muttered, "this won't end well."

 

"Okay, ready guys?" Luffy asked.

 

"Ready!" Brook and Chopper answered.

 

"1...2...3!" Luffy counted before they all jumped. "GERONIMO~!!!"

 

"Luffy!" Nami cried. "Get back here!!"

 

"I bet you 100 berries they won't make it." Usopp quipped.

 

"You're on," Sanji answered.

 

To their surprise, Luffy, Brook, and Chopper landed safely on a cloud.

 

"We did it!!" Luffy cheered.

 

"Yeah!" Brook and Chopper exclaimed.

 

Nami sighed in relief. "Thank you, Ceiling Cat."

 

"What were you freaking out about?" Zoro asked. "This is Luffy, of course he'd be all right."

 

"Hey, you try having a danger-prone boyfriend, Zoro." Nami replied.

 

"...Did you say 'boyfriend'?" Zoro asked.

 

"That's right, I said boyfriend." Nami answered.

 

"HA!!" Usopp laughed. "She's insinuating you're g--ACK!!"

 

Zoro grabbed the Ferret Man by the throat.

 

"WHAT were you going to do say?" the Siberian Tiger Man asked through grit teeth.

 

"Nothing...!" Usopp choked. "Nothing at all...!"

 

"That's what I thought." Zoro replied, releasing the sniper, who gasped for air.

 

"Zoro," Robin chided.

 

"What?" Zoro asked. "He'll walk it off."

 

"Haa...! Haa...!" Usopp panted. "Bastard...!!"

 

"Oh, blow it out your ass." Zoro retorted.

 

"Zoro!" Robin scolded.

 

"What?!" questioned the Tiger Man.

 

"Wow," Sanji muttered, "Real smooth."

 

"Kiss my ass, cook." Zoro replied.

 

"Oh, no, you don't!" Nami barked. "If you two go at it, again, I'll muzzle you both!!"

 

"Yes, Nami." Sanji and Zoro obeyed.

 

"Good," Nami nodded.

 

"Nami~!" Luffy whined as he lied on his cloud. "I'm hungry, again~!"

 

"Have another apple!" the navigator called, tossing another apple to her captain.

 

Luffy caught it and took a bite. "Thank you!"

 

"Uh-huh," Nami replied.

 

At any rate, they all continued building the treehouse. As they worked, Usopp stepped out on a branch that look rather weak.

 

"Whoa, Usopp!" Nami cried. "Don't step on that, it looks fragile!"

 

"Ah, relax, Nami," Usopp responded, "Us ferrets are agile! I'll probably just jump back before it breaks!"

 

Your funeral, buddy.

 

"What?" Usopp asked.

 

Oh, nothing.

 

    As Usopp stepped forward, the branch suddenly snapped, and he fell down. Luckily, he got caught on another branch...however, unluckily enough, he was caught by the seat of his pants.

 

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!" Usopp screeched in a high-pitched tone. "WEDGIE~!!!"

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!" Luffy guffawed at his friend's plight.

 

"NOT FUNNY!!!!" Usopp snapped. "HELP ME OUT!!! SOMEBODY!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!"

 

"I'll go get him." Nami volunteered, using her cat-like reflexes to help Usopp. "Hold still, you nitwit!"

 

"Okay...!" Usopp squeaked. "Please hurry!!"

 

Nami cut part of Usopp's pants with her claws, caught him, and brought him back up to the top of the tree.

 

"There, happy?" she asked.

 

"Yes." Usopp answered. "Thanks, Nami."

 

"Yup."

 

The Ferret Man resumed building the treehouse.

 

"Hmm...maybe we can add a bathroom," Franky mused.

 

"Eh, why not?" Usopp shrugged.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed.

 

"Franky?" Usopp asked.

 

"Already on it." Franky answered, building a bathroom.

 

"Cool! Outdoor plumbing!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Actually, it's indoor plumbing," Brook corrected, "Still, very impressive, though."

 

"Thanks!" Franky replied.

 

"Hey! You know what else?" Luffy asked. "Add a swing!"

 

"Ooh! Good idea!" Franky answered.

 

"Yeah!!" Chopper cheered.

 

Once Franky was done building the bathroom, he got to work on the swing. Instead of using ropes, he used chains for better support.

 

"Could use a kitchen, too." Sanji suggested.

 

"Ooh! Perfect!!" Luffy chirped. "I'm starving!"

 

"Again?!" Nami asked.

 

"Uhh, hello," Sanji answered, "Nami, this is Luffy. He's always hungry."

 

"I know, I shouldn't be surprised," Nami mumbled.

 

 _'But I can't help it.'_ she thought.

 

"But seriously, I'm hungry~!" Luffy whined. "My tummy needs food, now!"

 

His stomach rumbled, emphasizing just how hungry he really was.

 

"Okay, okay, Luffy," Nami soothed, "Calm down, okay? You'll get to eat soon. I promise."

 

"Thank you." Luffy smiled. "Love you."

 

"Love you, too," Nami smiled back.

 

    To move things along, the other Straw Hats helped Franky finish building the treehouse. It was a cinch with Robin's powers, as well. In less than five minutes, their treehouse was finished.

 

"Pete Nelson, eat your heart out!" Franky exclaimed.

 

"Whoo-hoo!!" Luffy cheered. "We did it!!"

 

"And now, I'll go and prepare lunch." Sanji added. "I finally managed to catch those fish."

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered. "Food time!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Spirit Spear Chastiefol*****

 

Everyone was eating a tasty seafood meal prepared by Sanji.

 

"Enjoy." he spoke.

 

"Thanks, Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Anytime, captain." replied Sanji.

 

"Mmm, delicious!" Chopper added.

 

"It's all right." Zoro commented, eating the fish.

 

Sanji glared at him.

 

"Let it go, Sanji." Nami told him. "You know how he is."

 

"Yes, Nami," Sanji replied, "It's just that I forget how much of a headache he can be."

 

"Well, fuck you, too, Curly Brows." Zoro retorted.

 

Sanji growled viciously at Zoro, who growled back.

 

"Boys!" Nami scolded. "No fighting!"

 

"Please, let's enjoy our meal," spoke Robin.

 

"Yeah! Like Luffy!" Chopper added. "...Hold it...HEY!! LUFFY, YOU TOOK MY FOOD!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!"

 

"You snooze, you lose, Chopper!" Luffy responded with his mouth full.

 

"YOU JERK!!!" Chopper shouted. "GIVE IT BACK, LUFFY~!!!!"

 

"NEVER!!!" Luffy yelled.

 

***BAP!!!***

 

"GIVE CHOPPER HIS FOOD BACK!!!" Nami scolded as she punched Luffy in the face.

 

"Okay...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

He returned Chopper's lunch to the reindeer doctor.

 

"Thank you," Chopper smiled.

 

Afterwards, the Straw Hats had finished their lunch.

 

"Whew!" Luffy sighed in satisfaction as he rubbed his stomach. "Man, I am stuffed!"

 

 ***URRRRRP!!*** He let out a noisy belch.

 

"Oops! 'Scuse me."

 

"You're excused." Sanji told him. "Glad you enjoyed it."

 

"Me, too." Luffy smiled. "A-1 as always, Sanji."

 

"Thank you, Luffy."

 

Robin chuckled.

 

    Subsequently, they enjoyed the rest of the treehouse. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper played on the swing, Sanji washed dishes in the kitchen, Robin sat on a cloud, reading a book, Nami sat on the porch, eating apples, and Zoro was taking a nap at Robin's side.

 

 _'Just like a kitten,'_ she thought.

 

Brook sat on a branch, playing his violin, and Franky was drinking cola.

 

All in all, it was very eventful day.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this out, but never got around to it until now.


End file.
